


Full Bodied

by TheTiredOwl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Jack Rollins, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Brock Rumlow, Top Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/pseuds/TheTiredOwl
Summary: Omegas, especially unbonded ones, were supposed to suppress their base desires in order to not be frowned upon for their needy behaviour. To not act like wanton sluts, as Bucky’s mother had often said. But Bucky couldn’t stand the suppressants. Not because he couldn’t tolerate them, his system accepted the suppressants just fine, but that place deep down inside him just needed it. Needed to get fucked silly until he couldn’t take it anymore and then some more please.****Bucky gets not one alpha but two.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Full Bodied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).



> So here it is, a self-indulgent ficlet based on a prompt from the wonderful [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87), who also beta'ed this thing to make it readable for you <3  
> You're amazing!
> 
> There is no Hydra in this fic, Jack and Brock are just some dudes Bucky meets.

_Oh no!_ Bucky stared at his panties as he sat on the toilet, the fine silken ones that he’d bought himself as a gift. They were soaked through with slick, just as he’d expected since they had been clinging to him the whole day. It was a fine day until this and he knew what came next. The cramps, the urges, all the slick… the all consuming _need_ to get fucked. His heat.  
  
He hated it. Omegas, especially unbonded ones, were supposed to suppress their base desires in order to not be frowned upon for their needy behaviour. To not act like wanton sluts, as Bucky’s mother had often said. But Bucky couldn’t stand the suppressants. Not because he couldn’t tolerate them, his system accepted the suppressants just fine, but that place deep down inside him just needed it. Needed to get fucked silly until he couldn’t take it anymore and then some more please.  
  
He tried to ignore his urges. He tried to take the suppressants and be the good omega everybody wanted and expected. But it was so hard for him.  
  
Sighing, Bucky changed his ruined panties to some simple underwear that he wouldn’t miss if they got soiled again, and lined them with the hated pads. The heat had come early, maybe because Bucky had forgotten to take his suppressants the last couple of days. 

Maybe he had forgotten on purpose. 

At his rather new desk job at SHIELD the alphas in charge simply believed that he couldn’t tolerate the suppressants and his boss just took it as it was. It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t get the stink eye from his colleagues whenever he took his sick leave but he ignored them as long as his boss didn’t speak up about it.  
  
Little did they know that this time again he just left the pills in his medicine cabinet instead of taking them like a good omega.  
  
Bucky was all for empowerment for omegas but not in this way. And his need spoke a different language altogether. As fine as his collection of toys was, he longed for the possessive touch of an alpha.  
  
What if he went to one of the bars…  
  
It was more of an open secret between omegas that they were very welcome in the bars, as they would always find an alpha. Bucky knew it, he had been there the few times he dared to and took his fill. And this time could again be the one time he needed it so bad that all his toys wouldn’t suffice and he had to go.  
  
The bars were risky though. Sometimes they got raided and if anyone were to see him there…  
  
Fuck it, Bucky thought. He would go to the bar.  
  
No risk, no fun.  
  
Bucky threw himself into some tight jeans which made his ass look amazing, and put on a simple black shirt. He wanted to leave the first two buttons open to show his neck but that would have to wait until he was inside the bar. Even with his heat in its early stage he could already smell himself; a sweet mixture of cotton candy and oranges. It soured for a second as he felt nervous going out without any scent-blockers. But he needed that. Needed that freedom to be himself, at least for a night.

The bar wasn’t far from his apartment. Just two blocks and he knew a shortcut through the alleys. 

As he rode the elevator down his scent soured further but soon he calmed down. No neighbors passed him. The street was almost empty as he left the building.  
  
As he approached the simple black door with the carving of a wolf’s head on it in the alley, Bucky couldn’t contain his giddiness. He looked around, did that secret knocking sequence and then he was in.  
  
  
The musky smell hit Bucky as soon as he was inside the bar. The combined scents of omegas in early stages of their heat… and alphas. Tonight there seemed to be not many alphas around but two caught his eye.  
  
They stood at the bar, leaning in to talk to each other over the music. The one sipping on what seemed to be whiskey stood tall with an impassive face and slicked back hair. The other was a bit shorter but stocky, with dark hair, and nursing a beer. They were a bit too close together to be just friends, Bucky thought. Maybe they were like one of those rare alpha couples.  
  
Bucky opened the first two buttons on his shirt, finally free, and crossed the bar to get himself a beer. As he walked past the two alphas he felt their eyes on him and he smiled. Their scent spiked and Bucky inhaled greedily. He knew now that he wouldn’t be going home alone tonight.  
  
  
Jack and Brock, the alphas introduced themselves, were indeed in a relationship and tonight they were in the mood for an omega. They didn’t talk much beyond giving their names and their intentions here tonight and Bucky was fine with that. Jack had his broad hand under Bucky’s shirt, and Brock nibbled at Bucky’s lower lip before kissing him.  
  
“My place isn’t far from here,” Bucky moaned into Brock’s kiss and he felt the other man grin.  
  
“Okay, Bucky,” he replied.  
  
“You safe? On birth-control?” Jack asked as they left the bar and Bucky nodded. His latest tests were all negative and at least he had the sense to take that pill once a day.  
  
“Good,” Brock murmured and pushed Bucky forward. “Then lead the way.”  
  
The alphas stayed a few steps behind him, just in case, as they walked through the alleys and finally they reached Bucky’s building. The ride up the elevator was far more promising, as both alphas crowded in on Bucky and kissed him senseless. The small space was filled up with heated gasps, searching hands and the smell of omega in heat.  
  
Bucky barely turned his key in the door when Jack put his hand on Bucky’s neck and guided him inside the apartment.  
  
It was a matter of seconds until they found themselves in Bucky’s bedroom, their clothes strewn on the floor. They fell into Bucky’s unmade bed so easily and fast that Bucky got almost dizzy. He felt a fresh wave of slick sliding down his thighs.  
  
“How do you want me?” he asked coyly as he opened his legs under Brock’s groping hand.  
  
“Mh, what do you think, Jack?” Brock asked his partner, who was still busy playing with Bucky’s nipples.  
  
“Let’s see if we can tease an orgasm out of him and then let the heat just take over,” was Jack’s reply, and Bucky groaned at that.  
  
He heard Brock’s chuckle rumbling dangerously through his body and then felt two fingers enter him easily.  
  
“So wet already,” Brock said in awe, popping them free and then shoving three of his fingers back inside, grinning. “Has nobody touched you in months, eh?”  
  
Bucky wanted to shake his head, say something but could only gasp. It’s true though, his last hook-up was roughly half a year ago and he had neither time nor the patience for a relationship.  
  
“Well, then it’s time. So needy that you need not one but two alphas to sate you.” Brock grinned and gave Jack a wink. His fingers had found Bucky’s sweet spot and a long moan filled the small bedroom. Brock stroked him there, lazily, and cooed at him. “It’s what you deserve after all. Pretty little omega like you.”  
  
Jack’s gentle bite at his right nipple made Bucky gasp and his inner walls clenched around Brock’s fingers. His body screamed to get filled, get a nice knot inside him and breed him. He came with a shout, so sudden and hard that stars exploded before his eyes.  
  
Bucky came back to himself as he felt Jack’s fingers drawing traces through that hot, white mess he made on his stomach.  
  
“That was nice.” Bucky grinned and stretched himself.  
  
“That’s how you want to play?” Brock grinned back. “Let’s see what you have to say after you’ve had Jack’s cock.”  
  
“Is that a promise?”  
  
It was Jack who answered him with a final tweak on his left nipple. “On your knees, omega. Ass up. Let’s see how well Brock prepared you.”  
  
Bucky obeyed promptly, rolling over onto his stomach and then rose on his knees. His face flushed hot as he exposed himself under Jack’s careful eyes. He felt Jack’s fingertips slowly brushing his puffy hole and then Jack licked a broad swipe over it. Bucky cried out as Jack’s tongue entered him, because it felt so good but not enough.  
  
“More,” he gasps. “Need you, _Alpha_.”  
  
He could have sobbed in relief as Jack let go of him only to line up his cock and finally push in. This time Bucky actually sobbed at the glorious feeling of having a big cock inside him. Jack set a fast, deep rhythm that had both of them groaning, and Bucky came as quick as the first time this night, although not as hard. White, intense heat flooded his whole body and left him shaking.  
  
“Aww, don’t cry, baby,” Brock’s voice cooed, and Bucky felt his hand in his hair, stroking him gently. “I know he’s that good.”  
  
He heard them exchanging a few too quiet words for him to understand and then without any other word Jack resumed his pace.  
  
“‘M not finished,” Jack grunted and squeezed Bucky’s hips.  
  
It was just how Bucky liked it. Hard, fast, wonderful. He felt so full with Jack’s cock, only one thing could make this better.  
  
“Please, Alpha,” Bucky keened. “I need your knot.”  
  
Jack chuckled behind him and gave him a particular good thrust. Bucky felt it, felt the base of Jack’s dick growing and…   
  
“Oh, God! It’s so big…” It grew and grew and Bucky came again with Jack howling only a second after him, pushing even deeper inside, spilling his seed. _Breeding him…_  
  
“So, was that only nice too?” Jack asked him after they slowly regained their breath. Smiling, he pushed a lock of sweaty hair behind Bucky’s ear.  
  
“No, that was…” Bucky tried to remember how to speak English but then heard shuffling of naked feet over his carpet. He looked up and saw that Brock came back. Bucky hadn’t even realised that Brock had left.  
  
“Hey, I’ve brought water and snacks,” Brock said, handing them both a bottle of water. ”But kid, you’re seriously understaffed. There’s nothing in the kitchen to make you a proper meal.”  
  
The other man rambled a bit about the kitchen and then both him and Jack looked at him.  
  
“You alright?” Jack gently asked.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Bucky gulped and wiped his eyes. “I hadn’t thought you’d be so caring.”  
  
When Bucky actually had a hook-up they usually left after having finished, never bothered to care for him afterward.  
  
Jack and Brock smiled at him and Brock reached out to ruffle Bucky’s hair.  
  
“It’s the least we can do, and you deserve it,” Brock said and laughed as Bucky tried to hide his embarrassment. “Hey, how about you drink that water and then I show you how a proper alpha takes care of his omega?” His following kiss was deep and left Bucky with all kinds of promises.  
  
The next round lasted longer. Bucky came twice on Brock’s cock and then finally another time with his knot deep inside his ass, and Bucky’s lips around the tip of Jack’s dick. They rode out the latest wave of Bucky’s heat before sinking back into the pillows, gasping for breath but grinning all the way.  
  
“Where were you all those years,” Bucky asked, still giddy with post-orgasmic bliss.  
  
“Here and there,” Brock said noncommittally and slung his arm around Bucky in the middle to touch Jack's cheek on the other side. They exchanged a gaze before turning their attention back to Bucky and Jack pulled up the blanket over their naked and sated bodies.  
  
“We can stay for a bit and leave by dawn,” Brock said, glancing at his watch. “Unless…?”  
  
“Please stay, _Alpha_ ,” Bucky blurted out and Brock chuckled.  
  
“Okay, kid,” he said and kissed Bucky’s flushed cheek.  
  
They fell asleep not long after and when dawn came so did Bucky as his heat hit again and Jack took him with Brock cradling Bucky in his arms. They even had breakfast together, a delight indeed as Brock fried them some eggs and bacon after they’d hit the showers.  
  
“Seriously, so what do you do for a living?” Bucky asked as they were munching on the eggs.  
  
“Eh, nothing special,” Brock remained secretive and changed the topic. What Bucky eventually did get were two phone numbers.  
  
“So you can call us or text us,” Jack explained when they made themselves ready to finally go after Bucky’s heat finally subsided. “Whenever you want.”  
  
Bucky smiled at that and that smile stayed on his face the rest of the week.  
  


  
“Hey, Bucky. With us again?” His colleague greeted him at the door of the office and Bucky held back the urge to roll his eyes at him. “Good that you’re here. Strike Team Alpha is finally back and has a ton of paperwork with them. This time for us to do it.”  
  
Oh, Bucky had heard about Strike Team Alpha in the short time he worked for SHIELD. That they were all douches who might be experts in the field but left behind tons of paperwork for them and sometimes a mess to clean after. That they were almost all alphas and behaved like the typical knotheads.  
  
Bucky yawned as he pulled out a manila folder from the carton at his desk. Some explosions, no casualties, it was the same as with the other Strike teams. But then his eyes caught on some pictures. They were grainy but there the men on them were easy to identify. His hook-ups, the two alphas from last week.  
  
Jack Rollins. And Commander Brock Rumlow.  
  
On the picture they were clearing some ship, a mission that had gone on longer than Bucky had worked at SHIELD. Laughing, he shook his head and pulled out his phone to send a message.  
  
_You two would never guess what I just saw. Same time, same bar? ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please consider leaving kudos and comments. I promise I will love you for that <3
> 
> If you have suggestions or just want to talk to me, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thetiredowl) :)


End file.
